


Your Love Is More Than Worth Its Weight In Gold

by youaresunlight



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Domestic, Boyfriends, First Time, Fluff, M/M, enough sap to fill a tree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 05:52:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9058396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youaresunlight/pseuds/youaresunlight
Summary: Five times Victor and Yuri kiss after the Grand Prix Final, and one time it leads to more.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This incredible, figure skating anime has officially won me over. I am weak for them. So weak. I hope you enjoy this contribution to the dumpster and Merry Christmas to everyone who celebrates! :)
> 
> The title is a lyric from the song “Say You Won’t Let Go” by James Arthur.

The dress code for Phichit’s holiday party is somewhat of a cultural shock for Victor. “Why _ugly_ sweaters?” he tilts his head, glancing up from the invite open on his phone. “You had parties like this in Detroit?”

Yuri chuckles as he towels his hair dry. “Yeah, they’re pretty popular actually,” he says, meandering toward the bed to sit beside Victor. Letting the towel hang loose around his neck, he rests his cheek against Victor’s shoulder. “The point is just being silly with all of your friends. Phichit’s sweaters were always a hit.” 

“Yeah?” Victor ruffles his hair, uncaring that it’s damp from a recent shower.

“Mm,” Yuri leans into the touch. “He even won a gift card at our campus bookstore.”

“There are prizes?” Victor asks curiously, his ears perking up with interest. 

“Not always,” Yuri shrugs, “but I won’t be surprised if Phichit planned something.” He pulls back slightly to study Victor’s face, noting the determination crossing his features. Their tightknit circle is nothing if not competitive, after all. “Do you want me to help-” 

Victor’s already on Amazon. 

They end up expediting two sweaters to Barcelona since Yuri’s is packed in a box halfway across the world, and much to Yuri’s consternation, they’re a matching pair – “A couple look!” Victor says. Each has a Santa that’s tangled in lights with bulbs that turn on with a switch on the sleeve. _Mr. Claus_ is embroidered along the hem and Victor seems gleeful at how obnoxious they are.

“This is outstanding,” he holds his up, smiling like a kid, all sunshine and charm. 

It’s infectious and Yuri can’t help but mirror it back with a grin of his own. 

Somehow, Phichit has managed to decorate one of the conference rooms in the hotel, lining the walls with lit-up garlands and covering the ceiling with gold and white balloons. He must’ve convinced the restaurant to help with the food. Yuri flushes at the row of popped champagne. 

“No dance-offs tonight, Katsudon,” Yurio snarls from across the table, but he isn’t so intimidating with the giant cat on the front of his [sweater](http://i.imgur.com/UPbjyvZ.png). Of course, it’s been some time since Yuri learned that Yurio is all bark and no bite off the ice. So, he smiles, gives a little wave, and says, “I love your sweater, Yurio. It suits you.” 

“Hmph,” Yurio squints as he grabs a snowflake cookie off the party tray. His expression only softens when Otabek appears to hand him a cup of what looks to be eggnog. “This is like a million calories,” he complains.

“I’ll go running with you tomorrow.” 

Yurio frowns and blushes at once, turning away before Otabek can see. 

“Yuri!” Phichit catches his elbow. “What do you think?” he gestures at himself. It’s a sequined penguin on a pair of skates and just about the shiniest thing in the room. At Yuri’s nod of approval, Phichit directs their gaze to the far corner behind them. “Do you see that?” he asks cheerfully, then in a stage whisper, “Do you know what that is?” 

“Um, leaves?” Yuri scratches his head. “Tied together?” 

Phichit sighs. “It’s called mistletoe,” he throws up hands. “You’re supposed to…!” he trails off with a smile. He’s not quite looking at Yuri, but at a spot behind him, past his shoulder. “Well, that’s my cue,” he winks playfully before flitting away to talk to Mickey. 

“There you are,” Victor murmurs fondly, wrapping his arms around Yuri from behind. “Leo just taught me something very intriguing.” 

“Really,” Yuri says suspiciously, wondering what his fiancé is up to now. He turns in Victor’s embrace and blinks up at him. “Well, what is it?” 

“Come with me,” Victor takes his hand and leads him to the exact spot Phichit had mentioned. “You know that cute little bundle hanging above us?” 

“The mistletoe?” 

“Yes, exactly.” Victor bends his head till they’re just inches apart. “Apparently, if you’re standing beneath it, you have to kiss.” 

Yuri turns pink to the tips of his ears, heart pounding in his chest as he’s tugged even closer. They’ve kissed before – in public, no less – but the prospect of it still sends a shiver down his spine. So, when Victor cups his cheeks and presses their lips softly together, he can’t help the small, breathy noise that escapes, that gets swallowed quickly in their deepening kiss. He curls his hand around the back of Victor’s neck while Victor takes Yuri’s waist in the crook of his arm, making Yuri gasp when he’s lifted right off his feet and his toes are barely grazing the floor. 

Victor doesn’t break the kiss the entire time. 

“I like this tradition,” Yuri says, once they finally pull apart for a chance to breathe.

Victor’s laugh is warm and fond as he kisses Yuri’s cheek. “Me too, Mr. Claus.”

 

◇ ◇ ◇

 

The last time Yuri moved, besides going back home to Hasetsu, was into a tiny dorm room in Detroit with a capricious radiator. He and Phichit made the space their own with skating paraphernalia and inspirational posters, though that hardly counts as decorating, especially compared to the apartment Victor finds for them.

It’s a top-floor unit in the heart of St. Petersburg, all open-concept and modern and beautiful. Yuri is at a loss as he looks around, sort of afraid to touch lest he ruin anything. Victor, with his uncanny ability to sense when something is bothering Yuri, comes to stand beside him and entwines their fingers, like a solid anchor, a steady weight. “What do you think?” he waves toward the bed frame being carried in by a group of movers. “I thought we could go mattress shopping later… Try out the merchandise ourselves.”

“I-in the store?!” Yuri blurts out loud. 

“Yes,” Victor quirks his lips. “Aren’t people allowed to sit and lie on them before purchasing?” 

“Oh, right.” Heat floods Yuri’s cheeks as he realizes he completely misunderstood. _God_ , _Yuri_ , _you’re such a_ pervert! 

Victor, of course, takes advantage of the moment to lean forward and lock their eyes. “Now, _Yuri_ ,” he clicks his tongue. “What did you just picture in that pretty little head?” 

“Nothing!” he shoves at Victor’s chest, only to have Victor grasp both wrists in his hands. “Don’t tease…” Yuri bites his lip, dropping his eyes to stare at the floor. He’s still blushing when Victor lets go and tucks a finger beneath his chin to lift his face up. “Victor, I…” he attempts to look away, embarrassed, but Victor’s warm gaze keeps him tethered, those brilliant blue eyes a wonder of their own. 

“You’re adorable,” Victor says, which Yuri tries valiantly to deny, but he’s soon silenced with a kiss, a soft caress across his lips. 

“Victor…” A trembling breath. He knows Victor’s smiling because he can feel it against his mouth. 

“No need to be embarrassed.” Victor’s voice is low, a heated rumble. “Besides, when we _do_ buy a mattress, we’ll have to take time to break it in.”

 

◇ ◇ ◇

 

If champagne had been the culprit of Yuri’s drunkenness in Sochi, this time it’s a bottle of sake that’s heated in the waters of Yu-topia. Aside from challenging his colleagues to dance-offs, Yuri also gets clingy when he drinks too much, which is exactly what happens when Yuri climbs into Victor’s lap and decides to stay.

“ _Victor_ …” he pouts and whines, burying his face in Victor’s shoulder. “Why don’t we take more vacations like these?” His cheek feels hot against Victor’s skin.

He’s swaying a bit and Victor steadies him, almost instinctively, with a hand on his hip. “Have you forgotten about practice already?” There’s terrible fondness in the curl of Victor’s mouth.

“Practice, practice, _practice_ ,” Yuri murmurs in a muffled complaint. “But I wanna hang out with Yuko and Takeshi…” He tangles his fingers in Victor’s robe. 

Yuko laughs from where she’s sitting, next to her husband on the other side of the table. Takeshi, meanwhile, shakes his head in amusement, Axel fast asleep in his arms. 

“They can visit us,” Victor says. “I can arrange it if that’s what you want.”

“Really?” Yuri pulls back, breathless, eyes practically twinkling. “You’re the best!”

“Alright, calm down,” Victor chuckles as Yuri throws his arms around his neck. “I think it’s time for us to go to bed. Come on, let’s go, sweetheart.” He moves to stand despite a sleepy Yuri, lifting him effortlessly in a bridal carry. He bids goodnight to the Nishigoris and heads down the hallway toward Yuri’s room.

“Mm,” Yuri sighs into the sheets, asleep as soon as Yuri lays him on the bed. He’s got one arm outstretched as if reaching for Victor, who takes his hand and kisses his palm.

“You won’t remember this either,” he muses, reaching out to push the hair back from Yuri’s forehead. “You don’t remember how ridiculous you were. How enchanting, and unforgettable…”

He watches Yuri for another beat, then leans in to brush his lips against Yuri’s.

“You stole my heart, Yuri Katsuki, and it’s all I can do to let you have it.”

 

◇ ◇ ◇

 

The thing about Victor is that he’s been skating for nearly two decades, and in that time has figured out the most effective ways of staying in shape. For Yuri, that means a coach who has no qualms about kicking his butt, from running and squats to push-ups and planks in repeated cycles every day. 

“Sit-ups!” Victor announces, dragging a panting Yuri over to the mat. “Five reps of ten. I’ll hold your feet.”

It’s beyond Yuri how he’s so cheerful.

Admittedly, it’s also distracting how the muscles flex along Victor’s arms. He insists on sleeveless workout shirts that never cease to drive Yuri a little insane.

“Pay attention, Yuri,” Victor chides, cheeks pink from exertion or perhaps something else. “Maybe I should have you do ten reps instead?” he quips.

“No, _no_ , this is fine!” Yuri pleads.

They exercise in silence for a while save for Victor’s comments on Yuri’s form. He tends to be strict about angles and breathing to get the most out of every workout. “Don’t forget to breathe, Yuri,” he’s saying now, in that lullaby-gentle voice of his. He smiles when Yuri follows his instruction. “There you go,” he praises, eyes crinkled.

That expression, paired with the weight holding him down, makes Yuri’s heart swell in his chest, overcome by disbelief at what he gets to have. He’ll never be complacent about this, that Victor Nikiforov is a fixture in his life. That they get to train and _live_ together, that he knows what it’s like to be kissed by him.

Speaking of kissing.

“Yuri,” Victor says, head cocked to the side. “You’re not paying attention.”

Yuri doesn’t protest because Victor isn’t wrong, proceeding to show him as such; the next time he completes a sit-up, he stretches farther till their lips barely touch. 

It’s sweet, just this side of shy, a chaste press of mouths that widens Victor’s eyes. Yuri, relishing the shock, tugs him even closer by the front of his tank. The motion makes Victor fall forward, caging Yuri in his arms as they land on the mat. His eyes flutter shut as the kiss slowly deepens while his hands find their way under Yuri’s shirt.

The possessive contact on his sweat-damp skin draws a soft, heated moan from Yuri’s lips. His fingers push into Victor’s hair and it feels like the room has reached a hundred degrees.

“Yuri,” Victor nips at his jaw, “You’re going to make up for… distracting me like this.” 

“Okay,” Yuri smiles, pleased, pulling Victor back so they’re kissing again. The mat chooses that second to squeak beneath them, making them giggle into each other’s mouths.

“What the hell!”

Yuri’s eyes shoot open.

“What are you doing!” The voice is louder this time. Victor pushes himself up onto his hands, giving Yuri an unobstructed view of Yurio. “Get a damn room!” he glares at them, flailing his arms in every direction. “I- This is a shared space, you idiots! I can’t even _believe_ \- I’m traumatized!”

“Morning, Yurio!” Victor grins, his ring glistening as he happily waves. “We’re sorry we embarrassed-”

“Traumatized!”

“We’re sorry we traumatized you. When you start dating Otabek, you’ll understand.”

Yurio flushes red and clenches his fists. “We aren’t- Otabek isn’t- How dare you!”

Victor laughs as he helps Yuri up. “Do you need help with any of your reps?”

“No!” Yurio huffs, walking toward the treadmill. “Leave me alone!”

“Have a good workout, Yurio!” 

“Shut up, Piggy!”

Yuri hides his laugh in Victor’s shoulder.

 

◇ ◇ ◇ 

 

Living together, their typical day is a string of unintentional touches, because even though the apartment is spacious, they always find themselves in each other’s orbits.

Sometimes it’s avoiding stepping on Makkachin that pushes Yuri into Victor’s space, or making breakfast side by side that leads to casual brushes of skin. There are also times when it’s more purposeful like Victor lifting Yuri up so he can reach the highest shelf. Or times like today, after hours of practice, when they can finally catch a breath cuddled together on their couch.

Makkachin snores softly, head propped on Yuri’s thigh, occasionally twitching like he does when he dreams. Yuri watches him, wondering if it’s squirrels or forbidden steamed buns, sighing himself at Victor’s fingers lazily threading through his hair. 

“I was thinking,” Victor says, tone dreamlike and soft like sunset. “What if we got married at the Ice Castle?” 

Yuri turns to blink up at him. “The Ice Castle?”

“It’s a meaningful place for you, and we made some great memories there. Plus, we ought to introduce our friends to the hot springs, don’t you think? Chris has been asking me relentlessly.”

“We do have guest rooms…” Yuri chews his bottom lip. “But Victor, I haven’t won-” 

“I know,” Victor says. He rummages their side table drawer for a Burt’s Bees chap stick and tenderly runs the balm over Yuri’s dry lips. “I’ve been seeing your progress, though, and I just thought- It doesn’t hurt to plan ahead.” He touches his thumb to Yuri’s softened mouth before letting it fall so he can kiss it instead.

“You… really want to marry me,” Yuri says as if in a daze.

“Of course I want to marry you,” Victor cups his cheek. “I joke around some, but not about this.”

“I know, I just-” Yuri lowers his eyes. “I mean, I’m not-” _Compared to you_ , _I’m not_ …

“You’re incredible, Yuri,” Victor kisses his forehead. “Can you promise me that you won’t ever doubt that? Even if you can’t see yourself the way I do?”

“I just don’t know what I did to deserve you.” 

“Well, for one, you’re precious when you’re drunk.”

“ _Victor_.”

“ _And_ for the record, that’s the same thing I wonder about you.” Victor pulls him close, his words warm and adoring, and Yuri allows himself to be enveloped by them.

 

◇ ◇ ◇

 

Yuri, who’s successfully evaded the flu season for most of his life, passes New Year’s in a fever haze, gone down like a sakura tree in a Kyushu storm. He croaks about his robust immune system to Victor, who plays nurse for the week and hushes him with soup. He gets instant miso shipped to their apartment and tells Yuri to stay cocooned in a dozen fleece blankets.

“I asked Yurio for some katsudon pirozhkis,” Victor says as he lies beside Yuri on their bed. Despite Yuri’s warning that he might get sick, Victor insists on holding him while he sleeps. 

“They’re amazing,” Yuri snuffles sadly, pushing his face into Victor’s chest. He can’t smell very well with his stuffed up nose, but he does catch a whiff of laundry detergent.

“Your fever’s not as bad as yesterday,” Victor’s hand feels cool against his forehead. “How are you feeling? The aches still there?” Yuri nods miserably and burrows deep in the sheets. “Sleepy?” Another nod. “Time for a nap then. I could use one too.”

Yuri knows that isn’t true. Victor hardly ever naps – unless he’s in Hasetsu. But he’s grateful nonetheless, doesn’t have enough energy to protest, so instead he drifts off to sleep, seconds after Victor whispers, “Feel better, sweetheart,” into his hair.

Once Yuri bounces back, he sends a thank you note to Mr. Plisetsky. His pirozhkis are a masterpiece; Yuri’s convinced that they’re magical. Afterward, he brainstorms ways to show Victor his appreciation, for taking care of him and _being_ there and… being so good to him he can hardly stand it.

He turns to his friends for possible ideas, feeling somewhat like a noob for doing so. Aside from Yurio who tells him to get lost and Chris who suggests, well, _suggestive_ things, the others indulge him with more viable plans and it’s J.J. who recommends a home-cooked dinner. 

It’s a challenge to find alone time since they spend most of their days together, but the afternoon Makkachin goes to the vet gives Yuri the chance to stay behind and start cooking on his own. He has to consult a recipe the entire way through since he’s rarely cooked anything besides ramen, but fortunately by the time Victor makes it back with Makkachin, the beef stroganoff is beginning to look the way it’s supposed to. 

“You cooked,” Victor says wondrously, rooted in his spot by the island in their kitchen. 

Yuri blushes, pasta spoon in mid-air, and mumbles back, “I hope it tastes okay.” 

Victor, in usual, dramatic fashion, spares no praise as they eat that evening. Yuri nearly wonders if he’s just being kind until he drops his fork at the noise Victor makes. It’s unfair how arousing Victor is without even trying, with just a single sound, but Yuri’s not complaining when Victor decides to thank him by crowding him against the counter.

Yuri leans into the kiss with his whole body, arms coming up around Victor’s neck. They kiss until his lips go tingly and numb and his brain sort of hazy, caught up in the touch. In a moment of boldness, Yuri drags Victor out of the kitchen, into their room, then into their bed where they end up pressed together, all tangled limbs, beneath the covers. 

He likes how Victor flushes pink all over his chest and the breathy groans that escape his lips, the soft curl of hair behind his ear and the perfect notch at the base of his throat. Victor rolls on top of him and his solid weight bears Yuri into the mattress they bought weeks ago. 

Fifteen inches of memory foam. _It’ll remember_ , Victor had teased.

The thought makes heat spread over his skin – especially now that they can’t stop kissing. Yuri places his palms where Victor’s shirt is rucked up, feels the muscles tremble and quake underneath. “Victor,” he bucks up his hips and Victor pushes down, drawing a gasp. Yuri’s breath hitches unsteadily in his throat when he presses against Victor’s length, hard and hot, through the fabric.

“Yuri,” Victor mumbles inanely. “ _Yuri_ , god, you’re so beautiful.” He presses each word as a kiss on Yuri’s skin, a loving trail across his collarbone.

And when Victor pulls back to gaze at him, it’s like all the air suddenly leaves his lungs. Victor’s eyes are unbelievably blue, and he looks at Yuri like he’s something special. He’s looked at him that way since they first met – or, at least, the first time Yuri remembers. It makes his pulse ring loudly in his ears. There’s just so much fondness. So much love.

Then they come together again and Yuri digs his fingers into Victor’s back, urging him to please don’t stop touching him, _kissing_ him, and luckily, Victor’s focus is on what Yuri wants. All Yuri can do is hold on for the ride; they’ve never gotten this far before, and when Victor asks him, “Yuri, are you sure?” he nods and willingly gives himself over.

It’s how he comes, all electric heat, wanting to be closer, shuddering Victor’s name. He’s caught off guard by how intense it is, wave after wave of blissful pleasure. His head’s thrown back into the pillow as Victor goes stiff on top of him, that gorgeous mouth parted and eyes scrunched shut, and it’s the most erotic thing Yuri’s ever seen.

He can’t help but grab him and kiss him senseless, pouring everything into the touch. He tugs the blankets back from where they slipped down their bodies and doesn’t even care about changing their boxers. Victor kisses back with just as much fervor, one hand on Yuri’s waist, another in his hair. He leads with effortless confidence and attentiveness that hit all the right buttons without fail. 

“Can- Could we do that again?”

Victor laughs into the kiss. “Of course, sweetheart.” The endearment – Victor’s favorite – causes warmth to bloom in Yuri’s chest. “Was that alright?” Victor asks more gently, genuine concern lining his voice.

“More than,” Yuri says a bit shyly, sighing happily as he snuggles in close.

 

> I’m so in love with you  
>  And I hope you know  
>  Darling, your love is more than worth its weight in gold  
>  We’ve come so far, my dear  
>  Look how we’ve grown  
>  And I wanna stay with you  
>  Until we’re grey and old  
>  Just say you won’t let go  
>  Just say you won’t let go

**Author's Note:**

> [Rebloggable link here](http://puppycastiel.tumblr.com/post/154957213855/victoryuri-your-love-is-more-than-worth-its)
> 
> It’s been a long time since I’ve ventured beyond _Supernatural_. Let me know how I fared! Please do leave me kudos, comments, and love! :)


End file.
